


Awakening

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bottom Baze, Greysexual Baze, Guardian era, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Baze Malbus had always been an outsider amongst his peers. He presumed his sexual appetite, or lack thereof, was just another way that he didn't fit in. One night he discovered that things may not quite be exactly as he presumed.





	1. Chapter 1

Baze had always felt like an outsider when it came to his peers. At least with certain things. Devout and bookish he was often a lot more reserved than his outgoing friends, the antithesis of Chirrut despite how close they were or perhaps they were so close because of it.

 

As he'd grown Baze had gained height and broadness, a sturdiness that had ushered in a wave of comments, not all of them positive, that had isolated him more.

 

Chirrut had swiftly and with terrifying enthusiasm dealt with any naysayers but it didn't change the fact that Baze himself felt out of place.

 

It didn't help that he spent the day overhearing his fellow acolytes bragging about their intended conquests or running around after each other or Chirrut who flirted with pretty much anything that moved. Including on one particularly memorable moment the Uneti tree in the serenity courtyard.

 

Chirrut had Baze's heart, not that his best friend knew anything about it, but as for everything else that was just one more way in which he didn't match up with everyone else.

 

It wasn't for lack of trying. He could coax a physical reaction out of himself if he took the time to. Physically there was nothing wrong. He just didn't feel the drive that accompanied it in his peers. To him the action didn't even seem to feel as good as everyone was always going on about.

 

He had visited the infirmary when he began to notice the growing divide. Master Dural had assured him that there was nothing wrong with him. Inside or out, mental or physical. Some sentients, regardless of species, simply did not feel sexual desire or attraction. Baze, it appeared, was one of those individuals.

 

He hadn't taken the news particularly well. Master Dural had handled the reaction with grace even if they had been muttering about human hormones when Baze left.

 

He had resigned himself to being out of place in just one more way, another reason Chirrut would never see him as more than a friend.

 

He meditated, he prayed, he threw himself into zama-shiwo practice, and he put it out as he did with so many other things. At least he tried to, barely eighteen and not as well disciplined as he pretended to be it was more difficult than he would like.

 

One night, as he lay awake in bed long past the last bells, something happened which changed how Baze viewed himself.

 

There in the dark, with the usual sounds of insects and Jedha winds outside, Baze heard a much more intimate noise. The sound of flesh stroking flesh, at speed.

 

It wasn't as though Baze was unaware of what his friends did in the darkness when they thought everyone else was asleep, but at Baze's age and duan he shared his room with only one other: Chirrut.

 

He shouldn't be listening. It was private. He should shove a pillow over his head or put his hands over his ears but if he moved Chirrut might realise he was awake and Baze couldn't think of anything more mortifying.

 

So he lay there, listening to Chirrut pant as he jerked himself off, his cheeks hot from blushing.

 

No.

 

Not just his cheeks, Baze felt flushed all over. He swallowed thickly and winced at how loud it sounded. Chirrut didn't seem to notice, the sounds didn't even pause. If anything the pants were louder, coming just short of becoming breathy moan.

 

Until Chirrut's rhythm changed a little and suddenly there was a moan. Tiny and muffled behind Chirrut's teeth but it was there and Baze shivered at the sound.

 

He was hard, he realised. Hard from the sound of Chirrut getting himself off and it didn't feel like the times he'd tested to see if he was physically capable of it. He felt raw and shaky and hollowed out inside and it felt good. He ached from it all and it felt good.

 

Soon enough Chirrut let out another noise, longer and louder and Baze near bit through his lip to keep himself quiet especially when everything suddenly went very silent.

 

“Baze?” Whispered Chirrut. Baze said nothing and tried his very best to keep his breathing even. Satisfied that he hadn’t woken his friend there was a brief rustling of cloth as Chirrut presumably cleaned himself up and settled down to sleep.

 

Baze propped himself on his elbows to stare down it his crotch. In the pitch black that was the Jedhan night at this time of year he couldn’t see a thing. He flopped back down, wondering why he’d even bothered with that at all considering he could feel his cock throbbing and knew it must still be hard. He half wanted to reach a hand down, see if it felt any different now his body was clearly more on board with the proceedings, but Chirrut had only just settled himself and it would seem a little suspicious to start up the moment he had let off.

 

Instead Baze lay in the dark and wrapped his hands in his bedsheets to ward off the urge to touch himself. He licked his lips and tried not to start panting. Despite what he’d overheard from everyone else he hadn’t realised that there was this level of desperation involved. It took a while but eventually his body seemed to realise that regardless of what it thought was going on nothing was actually going to be happening and Baze never thought he would be so relieved in all his life that no longer had an erection.

He turned over to face the wall and tried to get some sleep. Perhaps in the morning, if he could shake off Chirrut for longer than five minutes at a time, he could see if this had been a one off event or if there was something about himself that wasn’t quite so different than his peers after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Baze acted like everything was normal, to the best of his ability at least. Chirrut kept asking if he was okay, apparently he was even quieter than usual. Baze shoved him into a bush when they passed through the garden on the way to prayers and breakfast. Chirrut had said he wasn’t funny. Baze thought he was hilarious.

 

He lingered over his breakfast a while and hung back when everyone started heading to morning chores or the freshers depending on their schedule. By the time he was stripping himself and folding his clothes some of the other acolytes were already finishing up. It meant that, once Baze had gotten himself into one of the corner stalls and scrubbed himself down, most people were gone. 

 

Baze let his mind drift back to the night before. Focusing on the little bitten off noise Chirrut had made and his panting breaths. He felt a warmth fill him the way it had when he was lying in bed listening in. He looked down to find himself hardening and bit his lip. He desperation wasn’t there yet but there was an urgency, there was an urge that he did not normally feel. 

 

He wrapped a hand around himself and stroked experimentally. It did feel good, better than it had the last time he had tried this, his body actually co-operating. Baze let out a sigh, he felt if not shaky then close to it. Like the time he’d stayed up studying texts in the archives and was using caf to keep himself awake. That strange wrung out edginess of too much caf was similar to what he felt now, the difference was this felt good. 

 

With thoughts of Chirrut swirling around in his head it was quicker than it had been before. While it did feel better Baze couldn’t help but feel he was still missing something about all this. He finished cleaning himself up and got dressed. When he had unanswered questions he usually headed to the library, hopefully it would help him with this too. He wasn’t quite sure how long he’d be able to avoid Chirrut once his friend had finished his morning assignments.

 

Baze was too embarrassed to actually ask the master in charge of the library for help. He managed to locate the physical health section without too much trouble. The temple kept basic information for each species they housed, it was necessary considering how young some of the initiates that showed up were. He leafed through a few books marked for humans until he found one on sexual health and well being.

 

Baze shoved it into his satchel because the idea of being caught looking at it was absolutely mortifying and hurried back to his room. He had some research to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The book was much more indepth about certain aspects of human anatomy than Baze was expecting. Although it did at least seem unbiased in whether it thought sex was something you should be doing or not.  
  
Some of the older accounts on humans, and other species, seemed to exist purely to terrify the reader into never allowing anyone else near them. Some of the  _really_ old ones didn't even want you anywhere near yourself, let alone anyone else.  
  
As interesting as some of the information looked it wasn't actually pertaining to his own anatomy and he skipped forward to the more appropriate pages.  
  
Baze read for the better part of an hour, occassionally flipping a page. He was surprised by the ammount of different ways one could pleasure another, or oneself. There was certainly a lot more to it than just jerking off.  
  
That much was somewhat of a relief really. Whilst it had been much better in the fresher than his other attempts he still felt like it wasn't quite what he wanted.  
  
It was as though there was something else just out of his reach, and the book had given him a good idea as to what that might be.   
  
He crossed the room to briefly rummage through Chirrut's drawers to find some lubricant. He had never had much need for it before, and Chirrut would probably think he'd just left it somewhere.   
  
Baze settled the book in front of him, spread out across his pillow. He made sure the door was locked, then stripped himself of his robes and smalls.   
  
He had another look at some of the pictures and tried to figure out an angle that might work for him. Then he settled on his front on the bed and slicked his fingers.  
  
Propped up on one arm, the other reached behind his back and down. This was about the only way he was going to be able to stretch back the way he needed to. It meant that it was the backs of his fingers that would be pressing in, not the pads. At first there was resistence. His body unsure of entrance in this place, but it felt nice to gently rub over the furl of his skin and eventually he relaxed enough to work one finger inside, then two.  
  
The smooth surface of his neat, trimmed nails, felt strange rubbing against his insides. He could have stretched down between his legs and back but he hadn’t been sure he would be able to reach, to get his fingers deep enough to find what he had seen in the book. Certain that the roundness of his stomach would get in his way.  
  
It felt odd. Not bad, but not something he or his body was used to. Baze took it slowly. He had the time to today, and the book seemed to indicate that things might take a while.  
  
Once his muscles began loosening up it was a lot easier to twist and stretch his fingers inside himself. It was almost peaceful in a way. His entire focus on one part of his body meant his mind was free from being distracted by everything else. It was almost meditative, repetative actions and all.  
  
Baze felt a little more confident now. Assured that he wasn't hurting himself. He pressed his fingers back, rubbing instead of stretching. It felt a little better, almost good. The more he rubbed the better it got, a little patch of inner wall firming under his touch as what was beneath it swelled up.  
  
"Oh." It was a small, breathy exhale but it was the first time anything had come close to making him vocal.   
  
Baze pressed in harder, rubbing firmly. His breathing deepened, he could feel his cheeks heating, his mouth salivating. He turned his face into the crook of his elbow and let out a low moan.   
  
He was hard.   
  
He was hard and he had his own fingers buried to the knuckle inside of him and it felt _so_ good.  
  
This was changing Baze's outlook on pleasure one shivering gasp at a time. He swallowed thickly and twisted his hand, grinding his fingers in deep. Fuck, that was good.   
  
His hips were thrusting back to meet his hand now and he couldn't help but imagine it was Chirrut’s fingers instead of his own.  
  
Baze moaned and pressed his face hard into his arm as with stuttering thrusts and spikes of heat he came, spurting all over the blanket beneath him.  
  
He collapsed into his own mess, uncaring. He would deal with cleaning up soon enough. He eased his fingers out and lay still for a while as his mind worked on cataloguing everything.  
  
This was something he might have to look into more. As damn good as it was, there had to be someway that didn't leave him with pins and needles in his arm afterwards. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Baze spent the next few weeks doing some surreptitious reading on the holonet. Of the more explicit kind.  
  
He was sure to erase any record of what he was doing when he was finished. The last thing he wanted was Chirrut asking awkward questions.   
  
It appeared that there were _things_ designed for exactly the sort of activities he was interested in. The thought filled him with a guilty little thrill.  
  
Logically he knew that there was nothing to feel guilty about.There was nothing wrong in what he was feeling, but whilst the Whills weren't against sexuality it was presumed that one would find more important ways to spend one's free time.  
  
Mostly Baze was just mortified by the thought that someone might find out what he was doing. He was only beginning to come to terms with enjoying himself. He wasn't sure he could cope with being teased about it for the time being.  
  
After a considerable (and not unpleasurable) amount of research, Baze felt as though he knew what he was looking for. He might not be particularly confident about asking for it but any temporary embarassment seemed as though it would be worth it if the outcome was as promising as the holovids had made it out to be.  
  
It was in this fashion that Baze Malbus found himself lingering outside of a private little shop in a quiet corner off of the Jedha marketplace.  
  
He was quite certain he was blushing all the way to his ears.  
  
After a few moments with the knowledge that standing outside wasn't going to get him anywhere he squared his shoulders and walked in, pulling the swathe of fabric covering the doorway to one side.  
  
After his eyes had a chance to adjust to the dim interior of the shop he was quite certain he was blushing _everywhere_.  
  
Baze had obviously known the kind of items the shop would stock. He hadn't known that there was such a large variety of shapes and sizes of items. Nor was he prepared for the fact that the shop obviously catered to some rather alternative tastes. In retrospect he probably should have expected it. Just because he had looked up a rather narrow range of things on the holonet didn't mean others would restrict themselves the same way.  
  
He wasn't even going to look at the things meant for other species, too worried his mind might try and figure out exactly how they were used. He needed to be able to look his Duan mates in the eyes tomorrow regardless of who and what they were.  
  
He located a display of items he recognised from the holonet. There was a lot to choose from. Baze tilted his head slightly as he tried to work out what he was comfortable with.  
  
"Can I help you?" Said a low silibant hiss from behind him. Baze suppressed the urge to jump and turned to face the shopkeeper. The reptilian face of a Trandoshan stared back at him with mild suspicion.  
  
"Um. Well."  
  
  
"First time shopping?" Her face split open in what Baze presumed was supposed to be an understanding smile. There were a lot of teeth. The unfamiliar language rolled over him, words so low they were almost growls surrounded by hisses. His universal translator converted it without issue. He nodded.   
  
She beckoned him towards a counter. "If you are just beginning your explorations, I would recommend starting off small. It is best to see what your body can handle before becoming," She glanced back over her shoulder to the shelf he'd been looking at. "Ambitious."  
  
Baze swallowed thickly. His cheeks felt as though they were on fire. She left him at the counter for a moment and slipped through a delicately beaded curtain into the back of the shop. When she returned she brought with her several boxes.  
  
"These are designed for those starting out." The Trandoshan unpacked two of the boxes and allowed Baze to examine the contents. "They can be used manually or hands free, and all come with instructions that can be viewed on a datapad."   
  
He felt himself relaxing. This was much more what he had been after, though his curiosity was still peaked. "And those?" He nodded at the other boxes.  
  
"Ah yes." Hissed the shopkeeper. "These can be controlled remotely. They are designed to give most stimulating vibrations."  
  
Baze blinked as his mind processed exactly what would entail and tried to remember to breath. "I. Uh. I think I'll stick to the basic ones." He said. "For now."  
  
The shopkeeper nodded kindly and took him through the various materials to choose from, depending on his preferred texture, and how to clean the toys.  
  
Ten minutes later Baze left the unassuming shop behind, a very plainly wrapped package under one arm and a blush still staining his cheeks. He wondered how long he could arrange for Chirrut to be out of their room today.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since Baze visited the shop.

 

Chirrut's schedule had been a frustrating mixture of complete freedom some days and incredible busyness with things solely inside of the temple.

 

Finally it was Chirrut's turn to tend the gardens. He would be there for almost the whole day and Baze had rushed through his own assignments at record speed.

 

Now he was getting himself organised. The toy was unboxed and waiting one side of the bed. He had already read the instructions for it on his datapad and then looked up a few more videos on the holonet to be on the safe side. The videos didn't do as much for him as he had hoped. They had been educational, in so far as learning to use the toy had been concerned, but they did little to heat his blood.

 

He had slicked the toy, slicked his fingers, and was stretched out on his side tentatively toying with his hole. His fingers caught and pulled at the rim a little as he eased one in, doing his best to keep his thoughts focused. He thought of Chirrut, the sounds he had heard his friend making last night. Finally Baze felt his cock beginning to stir.

 

He toyed with himself for a little while. Slowly, carefully. Making sure that he was stretched. The toy itself was not overly large, not very large at all really, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

 

He rolled onto his knees when he felt ready, and pushed himself up on one hand while the other grasped the toy. It was thin but very curved, rounded at each end. The curve was supposed to be the important part.

 

He reached back with it and slowly, ever so slowly slid the tip of it inside him with a moan. It felt so different from his fingers, so separate from himself. Which he supposed it was, but it also made it a lot easier to pretend it was someone else doing this to him.

 

"Chirrut." He sighed, softly as toy pressed flush against him. It was made in such a way that once it was fully inserted, the outer part pressed against the skin between his legs. The shopkeeper had explained that it was to stimulate the same part of him from the outside, as the rest of the toy would work against inside of him.

 

He breathed deeply, trying to adjust to something so alien inside of his body. His hand pressed and twisted it a little until finally he felt it moving over the right spot. Baze moaned again, it was _much_ better than his fingers.

 

He let go and leaned forward fully on his forearms. Supposedly he could just clench around it and it would work, that way he wouldn't have to keep his arm bent back at such an angle. It was certainly how the men on the holonet had used them, but he was unsure. How could just that possibly provide enough pressure.

 

He settled himself as comfortably as he thought he was likely to get and thought about Chirrut again. Now imagining behind him, pressing inside.

 

He clenched his muscles and felt his insides ripple around the toy, grinding it against his prostate whilst the rest of it pressed up against his skin. His breath caught on a moan. It was so much more intense than he was expecting, and so much better than he had feared. He definitely would not need to use his hands.

 

Baze quickly found that constant clenching did nothing. He had to let his body fall into a rhythm. Tense, then relax. Over and over until strings of clear fluid were dripping from his cock.

 

He'd seen it happen in the holo's but thought he was mistaken. Afterall he'd never heard of his body being able to produce anything like that.

 

Yet the more he worked the toy with his muscles and the more he thought of Chirrut thrusting behind him, the more of it came out. Sticky and viscous. It pooled on the covers but left strands still connected to his cock.

 

He was panting now, high pitched breathy gasps as he couldn't believe how good it felt until suddenly he was falling. Spilling over the edge and onto the covers beneath him.

 

His orgasm left his body shaking. It had been so much faster, so much _better_ than when he just used his hands.

 

He carefully slid the toy out, meaning to clean it and put it back in its box once he recovered a little. His cock twitched at the sensation and he looked down at it, surprised.

 

He went over what he'd just done in his head, thoughts still slightly spiralling around Chirrut and felt himseld beginning to harden again. The book he had taken from the library all those days ago had mentioned that humans in their late teens and early twenties would have a shorter refractory period. Baze had never assumed it would apply to him. Not considering his difficulties.

 

It appeared he had been wrong.

 

Baze bit his lip and, after a moment's indecision, slid the toy back inside him and rolled back onto his front. His stomach brushed against the cooling spend on the covers and he winced but the movement just cause the toy to jolt inside him in a way that made his nerves fizzle with pleasure.

 

He groaned, voice deep and gravelly with pleasure and instinctively rocked back though he knew it would make little difference to the sensation. Again he allowed his mind to wander to Chirrut. This time he would see exactly what his body was capable of. After all, if he was going to explore this kind of pleasure, he might as well be thorough about it.

 

He clenched back on the toy and shuddered. The sensations seemed to only be heightened by the fact he had already come once. Before long his cock was spilling again, first the clear fluid then thick ropes of come.

 

His arms gave out, but this time he didn't stop. He let his hole spasm around the toy but didn't stop the rhythm of tense and relax he'd fallen into. The next one took less than five minutes and Baze nearly screamed from the intensity of it, but he still did not stop.

 

Finally, collapsed on the bed, cheeks flushed from exertion, eyes glazed and near delirious with pleasure he reached what he thought must be his limit. Not that he was capable of much thought by that point, having lost count some time ago. He buried his face in his pillow to muffle his cries as his cock spurted lazily. His hips twitching against an absent partner.

 

His skin was stick with sweat and spend. The bedcovers were soaked with it. Baze knew he'd have to move and clean up after himself soon but for the moment he was content to just lie in the mess he'd made and enjoy the aftershocks fluttering through him.

 

All in all the afternoon had been a resounding success.


	6. Chapter 6

Baze lay on his front with a towel underneath him. It had been two weeks since he'd had any real time to himself. Chirrut was out in the desert for the day and as soon as he had left Baze had prepared to take full advantage of his absence.  
  
At this point he was basically lying in a puddle of his own come. His head was pillowed on his folded arms and his knees were tucked up under his hips.

 

He clenched his muscles around the toy and let out a whine as it rubbed up against that spot inside him. His cock twitched and let out a dribble of clear fluid that dripped down onto the towel.

 

He'd learned quickly from his initial explorations that the towel made it a lot quicker and easier to clean up after himself.

 

He was getting close again. It felt so good. It always felt so good like this.

 

Then Baze heard the door open and a gasp. He froze, then glanced over his shoulder and saw Chirrut.

 

Chirrut who wasn't supposed to be back from the desert for hours yet.

 

Chirrut who was standing there and staring at Baze with his mouth open and a blush high across his cheekbones.    
Baze panicked. Chirrut wasn't supposed to see this. He was definitely never supposed to see Baze like this and Baze was sure he had never felt more horrified in his entire life. He snatched up the blankets he'd discarded earlier to the floor and wrapped them around himself.

He rolled onto one side and reached back to remove the toy but then Chirrut was crouching down next to his bed and clingin on to his arms.

"No. No its fine Baze. Its not a big deal. I _promise._ " Chirrut sounded earnest, near desperate, and Baze held still in confusion.

 

"Please don't freak out, Baze. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Chirrut swallowed thickly and Baze noted that he was shaking slightly. "You're perfect, really. And for the love of all that is one in the force please don't stop."

 

Silence suffused the room, as though filling it up with smoke.

 

Baze cleared his throat. "You...dont want me to stop?"

 

_"Please._ "  Said Chirrut.

 

"You... _like_ seeing me like this?" Baze was confused. Hesitant about whatever was happening but not necessarily opposed to it.

 

Chirrut nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth as though he didn't trust himself not to say something that might ruin things.

  
Baze reached out a hand from beneath the blankets and cupped Chirrut's cheek, gently tugging his lip free with his thumb. Chirrut breath shook and Baze couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss it from him.

 

Chirrut moaned into the kiss, returning it and chasing Baze's mouth when he pulled away. As they kissed more Chirrut's hands wandered. Exploring what little of Baze he could reach and force was it strange for Baze that it was happening for the first time while there was something still inside him.  
  
Chirrut coaxed Baze into helping strip him of his clothes.

 

"Keep going." He near whispered, flushed from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Already hard and aching. "Please. I just-" He broke himself off with a shake of his head and Baze wondered what he could possibly be censoring right now. "Can I watch you. Please, Baze."  
  
Baze was unsure of how he felt about that request, but Chirrut's hand was stroking his own cock and he kept biting his lip at the thought of watching him.  In the end Baze found himself surprisingly okay with it if it meant he was turning Chirrut on this much.

 

He flipped the blankets back and rolled over onto his knees again. He heard Chirrut's breath catch as he reached back to make sure the toy was positioned well enough.

He flexed around it and, although he had softened in the panic of being caught, the breathy little moans Chirrut kept letting out had him hot and hard and heavy again.

 

It felt good. He'd been pushing the edge of oversensitised for a while before he was interrupted. This was most likely the last one in him for the day.

It didn't take long. Not with the sound of Chirrut jacking himself and moaning and saying filthy,  _wicked_ , things about how good Baze looked. How well he was taking it. How much he looked like he was made for nothing else.

 

Baze heard the sheets tearing in his grip as he panted and wailed, coming so hard his vision turned white. Chirrut followed him over the edge almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chirrut got them both cleaned up. Baze was in no condition to be doing it himself. 

Blissed out and exhausted he only managed to cautiously slide out the toy, clean it as he'd been instructed, and put it back in it's box before collapsing again.

Chirrut had swiftly moved the sodden towel out from beneath him before he did. He curled up into bed with Baze, tucking them both under the covers and cuddling up close.

 

Baze sighed and wrapped his arms around Chirrut a little hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure where they stood after all that.

  
He glanced down to see Chirrut looking at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen on the other man.

 

"I didn't think-" Chrrut cut himself off with an unhappy noise. "Some of the scriptures are pretty ascetic and Iknow the Jedi don't, and how you look up to them and I thought...I thought you ...weren't interested in that sort of thing. Or any sort of thing."  
  
  
Baze groaned in exasperation. "Firstly." He said, "I admire the Jedi but I don't appreciate their extremes or lack of emotions. Secondly, no one listens to those texts, as well you know." He frowned down at Chirrut. "We study them for academic analysis, and we are specifically told to take them with a mountain of salt. Thirdly, well...I wasn't, or i thought I wasnt. Not because of any of that shit mind you." He poked Chirrut in the chest to emphasise how ridiculous he was being. "I  just didn't feel that sort of thing. Then, I kept _hearing_ you."  
  
Chirrut froze. "Oh. Oh fuck. I am so sorry. I thought you were _asleep_. I always made sure you were asleep, shit Baze i am-"  
  
"Shut up, Chirrut."  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Baze waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted again. "My point is, that I listened and I wanted, but my body wasn't really getting involved before that. I wanted you for so long, for so many reasons, but I just wasnt really getting the impulses everyone else was. Until suddenly I _was,_ and it was a lot, but I was only really reacting around you."  
  
Chirrut smirked to himself. "Encouraged a late bloomer did I?"  
  
"Chirrut I am not above slapping you." Baze grumbled.  
  
"Point taken."

"So," He said, after a breath. "I lay and I thought about you and I suppose I tried to catch up with everyone else, but there were different things that I liked so I explored those instead. Sort of. Um. You saw where that lead."  
  
"And I am forever appreciative of it." Chirrut tilted his head up to kiss Baze softly. When they finally broke apart Chirrut had a question for him. "When you say you wanted me before this, does that mean." He paused to wet his lips, mouth running dry. "Does that mean that its more than just this. More than just lust?"  
  
Halflidded eyes looked up at Baze, stare pleading, open, not hiding behind bad jokes or smirking.  
  
He kissed Chirrut. So gently and so deeply. He poured himself into it until Chirrut had to pull away gasping because it was just too much.  
  
"Baze." He gasped.  
  
"Chirrut." Baze murmured, so close that their lips stiill brushed with each word. "I feel so much more for you than that."  
  
Chirrut let out a sob of relief and kissed Baze again, clinging to him. He had loved Baze for so long, since they were children. He had never dared hope that they would be more than friends.  
  
They curled up together. Snug in a too small bunk, drifting to sleep trading kisses.

It was the purest bliss either of them had ever felt..


End file.
